Histoire du Kosovo
Histoire du Kosovo thumb|300px|Bataille du Kosovo, en 1389.Le nom Kosovo vient du mot serbe kos qui signifie "merle", auquel est ajouté le suffixe ovo qui marque l'appartenance dans la grammaire serbe. Littéralement, le terme Kosovo signifie donc appartenant au merle. De là provient le nom de la célèbre bataille du champ des merles (en serbe Kosovo polje). Le conflit Serbes/Albanais est fort ancien pour certains. Mais il ne remonte finalement qu'au XIV siècle. Sept siècles c'est une période courte dans l'histoire de l'humanité. La présence serbe date d'il y a seize siècles et celle des Dardaniens de plus de quarante siècles. Ce peuple est Indo-Européen, donc en rien Mongol, Turc ou sémite. Ses descendants sont assimilés aux Slaves qui sont Indo-Européens comme eux. Le christianisme est à cette époque la religion de tous les Kosovars. Mais le Kosovo conquis par l’Empire ottoman devient une province turque. On assiste à cette époque à des migrations massives de Turcs au Kosovo. Aidés par les troupes ottomanes les colons turcs massacrent, convertissent ou essaient d'asservir les populations indo-européennes déjà présentes qui sont de deux origines. Les Illyriens apparaissent au XX siècle av. J.-C., à une époque charnière entre l’âge du bronze et l’âge du fer. Puis au V siècle, c'est l'arrivée des tribus slaves. Le Kosovo est depuis le XI siècle un territoire de l'Empire serbe. Les Serbes du Sud sont donc présents depuis plus de quinze siècles. Le peuple indo-européen présent avant eux, les Illyriens, est présent depuis quarante siècles. Le philologue et linguiste allemand Hans Krahe (1898-1965) analyse systématiquement les restes de la langue illyrienne et cela lui permet de parler de substrat alteuropäisch (= vieil-européen) Hans Krahe, Die Sprache der Illyrier I-III, Wiesbaden, Harrassowitz, 1955-1964. . Le rapprochement entre l'albanais et l'illyrien est fait dès 1709 par Leibniz, qui appelle l'albanais la langue des anciens Illyriens. Les indo-européanistes modernes, par contre, ne souscrivent pas à l'hypothèse d'une filiation immédiate Eric Hamp, The position of Albanian, dans Henrik Birnbaum & Jaan Puhvel (dir.), Ancient Indo-European dialects: proceedings, University of California Press, Berkeley, 1966. Bernard Sergent, Les Indo-Européens, Paris, Payot, 1995, p. 95. Bernard Sergent cite Vladimir Georgiev, Heinz Kronasser, Eric Hamp, Frederik Kortlandt et Mircea Rădulescu. Voir aussi Iaroslav Lebedynsky, Les Indo-Européens, Faits, débats, solutions, éditions Errance, Paris, 2006. . Du fait des théories de Leibnitz, vivant en 1709, qui n'est en rien un spécialiste des langues indo-européennes, des partisans du Kosovo albanais, souvent Albanais, échafaudent des théories. Même les lieux albanais qui ont encore leur appellation antique ont subi une évolution phonétique venant du groupe des langues indo-européennes slaves. Ce qui est du à une occupation slave avant l'arrivée des Turcs/Albanais. Les emprunts les plus anciens de l'albanais aux langues romanes proviennent du daco-roman et non de l'illyro-roman( équivalent du gallo-roman en Gaule). L'appartenance de l'albanais au groupe satem (langues indo-iraniennes orientales) alors que l'illyrien appartient au groupe centum permet de conclure que cette théorie n'est pas un travail de chercheurs, mais de propagandistes sans scrupule John Wilkes. The Peoples of Europe: The Illyrians. Oxford: Blackwell Publishers, 1992. . Les Illyriens habitant l'actuel Kosovo, les Dardaniens ne vivent pas sur le territoire albanais et sont donc les ancêtres en partie des Macédoniens, des Serbes du Sud et des Kosovars, mais pas des Albanais. A partir du premier siècle après J.-C., l'Empire romain la Dardanie devient de la province romaine de Moesie. Depuis environ l'an 700 jusqu'en 1455, le Kosovo fait partie du royaume serbe. Le nom serbo-croate du lieu-dit de la bataille de Kosovo Polje (1389) est utilisé, surtout depuis le début du XX siècle, pour désigner la région dont le nom antique est Dardanie. Kosovo est passé en albanais sous la forme de Kosovë. Le français dit longtemps Cassovie ou Cossovie Larousse en 6 volumes, édition de 1939, parue en 1945. , réservant Kosovo à la bataille elle-même (alors que le grec et l'allemand traduisent Plaine du merle, mais la forme slave Kosovo s'est imposée avec l’avènement de la nouvelle Yougoslavie [http://marcel-online.net/pdf/019-les-annales-de-lautre-islam-7.pdf LES ROMS, ASHKALIS ET GORANS DE DARDANIE/KOSOVO, Marcel COURTHIADE, Kosovo, Les Annales de l'Autre Islam, no 7, INALCO - ERISM, Paris, 2000.] . DE L’ANTIQUITÉ AU VI SIÈCLE . Les Dardaniens (Illyriens) . thumb||306px|Les Dardaniens sont un peuple qui vit sur le territoire serbe actuel, au Kosovo et dans le nord de la Macédoine, mais pas en Albanie.Les premières traces d’une présence humaine sur le territoire de l’actuelle Serbie et du kosovo remontent à la Préhistoire (culture de Vinča) Culture Vinca (Néolithique récent) . Les établissements connus se trouvent dans des emplacements divers et comportent des habitations rectangulaires construites à la surface du sol en bois et torchis. Certains habitats sont fortifiés par des fossés défensifs. Les ancêtres des Kosovars et des habitants des Balkans sont les Illyriens, un groupe d'Indo-européens, qui habitent dans l'antiquité une partie des Balkans occidentales dans l'antiquité et les côtes sud-est de l'Italie (Messapia) Frazee, Charles A. (1997), World History: Ancient and Medieval Times to A.D. 1500, Barron's Educational Series. . Les Illyriens apparaissent au XX siècle av. J.-C., à une époque charnière entre l’âge du bronze et l’âge du fer. Le Kosovo de l'époque, la [http://www.balkanforum.info/f16/albanien-erbe-illyriens-196399/index129.html Dardania] est une région historique en Europe du Sud, l'entre les rivières Ibar, la Morava et la source du Vardar. Elle comprend le territoire actuel du Kosovo ainsi que certaines régions du sud de la Serbie et de la Macédoine. La tribu des Dardaniens lui donne son nom. C'est un peuple dit barbare et puissant par ses voisins Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Ils sont d'origines illyriennes et thraces, et viennent du nord-est des Balkans. Ce ne sont en rien des Turcs ou des sémites. Ils sont mineurs ou bergers, et aiment la musique et détestent les Macédoniens Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Les plus grandes villes de la Dardanie sont :Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), Scupi (Skopje), et Ulpiana (= Prishtina, capitale actuelle du Kosovo). thumb|right|400px|Les Albanais s'approprient une culture vieille de 4.000 ans !Certains ethnographes romains voient un lien entre les Dardaniens des Balkans et les Dardaniens de Troie. Selon eux, un groupe de colons Dardaniens de Troie est venu s'installer dans les Balkans, et est l'origine d'un état dit barbare Les Illyriens, par JJ Wilkes, 1992. Les Romains, dans leur ensemble, les considèrent comme des Grecs, ce qui contredit l'érudition moderne Grecs et les Barbares, (Lectures sur Édimbourg the Ancient World) par T. Harrison, 2001. . Nous avons vu que le rapprochement entre l'albanais et l'illyrien, fait par Leibniz, est écarté par les indo-européanistes modernes, qui ne souscrivent pas à l'hypothèse d'une filiation immédiate Eric Hamp, The position of Albanian, dans Henrik Birnbaum & Jaan Puhvel (dir.), Ancient Indo-European dialects: proceedings, University of California Press, Berkeley, 1966. Bernard Sergent, Les Indo-Européens, Paris, Payot, 1995, p. 95. Bernard Sergent cite Vladimir Georgiev, Heinz Kronasser, Eric Hamp, Frederik Kortlandt et Mircea Rădulescu. Voir aussi Iaroslav Lebedynsky, Les Indo-Européens, Faits, débats, solutions, éditions Errance, Paris, 2006. . Ecrire : ... les Albanais, bien que cela irrite certaines personnes, sont les descendants directs des Dardaniens est faux aussi car la Dardanie ne correspond au territoire de l'actuelle Albanie. Par contre, les Kosovars musulmans et orthodoxes sont des descendants des Dardaniens, comme certains Serbes et Macédoniens. Les Dardaniens lancent sans cesse des raids contre la riche Macédoine. Les Celtes . thumb|left|200px|Les Celtes deviennent un temps les chefs des Dardaniens.Les Celtes, ou peuple du champ des urnes, pénètrent sur le futur sol serbe aux environs de -500, soit en s'imposant militairement (là où les autochtones résistent : la ruine de la Halstatt-Kultur, de Glasinac), soit pacifiquement par d'intenses relations commerciales (la "Halstatt-Kultur" de Ripač). L'âge de fer tardif laisse des traces de la culture de Hallstatt et de la culture La Tène (illyro-celte). Au cours des siècles précédant l'ère chrétienne, les Celtes se répandent le long du Danube. En 279 av. J.-C. des tribus celtiques sont expulsés de Macédoine et se retrouvent dans le pays de Dardan. Au III siècle av. J.-C., les Celtes fondent, chez les Dardaniens, la ville de Navissos, la ville des nymphes, ainsi nommée d'après le nom celte de la rivière Nišava [http://www.ni.rs/city-of-nis-through-centuries.html City of Niš through Centuries] . Autour de 250 avant J.-C. ils sont présents de la Dardanie à l'Adriatique. En 229 avant J.-C., les Dardaniens sont battus par Demetrios. Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie) est mentionnée comme une place importante au II siècle par Ptolémée, dans son Guide sur la géographie. L'ancienne forteresse sur la rive droite de la rivière est construite sur ce site. thumb|left|301px|Scordisques et Dardiniens. Les Scordisques, une des principales tribus celtes, établissent leur capitale à Singidunum, aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Belgrade. Ils vont devenir les élites des Dardaniens et d'un certain nombre de peuples de la région. Sous Philippe V (238 av. J.-C.- 179 av. J.-C), les Dardaniens s'installent avec les Celtes à Pella, Edesse et Beroia. Sur l'invitation de Philippe V de Macédoine (179 av. J.-C.), les Bastarnes, alliés aux Scordisques et aux Thraces, occupent le territoire des Dardaniens et refusent de le quitter. La situation tourne à l'avantage des Dardaniens, lorsqu'au cours de l'hiver 175-174 av. J.-C., les Scordisques et les Thraces regagnent leurs territoires d'origine, laissant seuls les Bastarnes. Les Dardaniens divisent leur armée en deux groupes de façon à attaquer les Bastarnes de face et par leurs arrières. Le premier groupe dardanien qui se lance fut totalement anéanti, tandis que le deuxième prend facilement le camp des Bastarnes, laissé sans protection. Malgré ces conflits, les Celtes et les Dardaniens se mêlent en une symbiose partielle Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Ak.jpg|Plaque de ceinture. Plaque de ceinture en bronze de Vace (Slovénie) 400 avant JC, appartenant à la culture de Hallstatt (Illyriens / Celtes)Repliken der frühen Kelten “Hallstattzeit . Les Romains . thumb|200px|Stèle romaine à Ulpiana (Kosovo).Après l'extension de la conquête romaine jusqu'au Danube, sous Auguste, la province romaine d'Illyrie (Illyricum) est créée en -9. En 10. Cette province est divisée et le terme Illyrie tombe en désuétude. La région est totalement pacifiée en 27. Au milieu du Premier Siècle, la Dardanie passe sous la domination romaine et fait partie de la province de Mésie (plus tard Mésie supérieure). Pendant ce temps, dans la Dardanie des colonies de vétérans sont établies. L'empereur Trajan fonde la colonie Ulpiana. Les réformes de Dioclétien créent la province romaine de Dardanie, qui comprend les villes de Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), Ulpiana (Kosovo), Scupi (Macédoine), et Municipium Dardanorume (Kosovo serbe). Les Romains s'emparent de la ville en 75 av. J.C. et lui donnent le nom de Naissus. Située au carrefour de routes qui relient les provinces de Mésie, de Thrace et de Dardanie, la cité est fortifiée et devient une importante ville de garnison. En 268, tandis que l'Empire romain est en crise, les Goths, alliés aux Hérules, envahissent les Balkans et, notamment, la province de Mésie. L'empereur Gallien les vainc une première fois en avril 268. La contribution romaine au peuplement de la région doit également être prise en compte. Dans ses travaux, Edward Gibbon estime à un million le nombre de légionnaires présents dans les Balkans durant la période romaine. Il s'est ainsi opéré une latinisation à grande échelle des terres illyriennes durant les premiers siècles du premier millénaire- 600 AD - The roman conquest roman legionaires from northern Italy settle in the western Balkans & bring the latin language . thumb|200px|Claude le gothique.L'Empereur Claude le Gothique (213-270) est originaire de Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), en Dardanie Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . L'auteur de L'Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, ajoute : un Serbe dirions nous aujourd'hui. La Historia Augusta nous dit que Claude et Quintillus ont un autre frère nommé Crispus, et, à travers lui, une nièce, Claudia, qui épouse Eutrope et est la mère de l'empereur Constance Chlore. Selon, une autre source, Aurelius Victor, Claude est le fils illégitime de Gordien II. Ce sont des empereurs d'origines grecques pour les Romains. Ils sont certainement à l'origine romanisés, vus leurs noms. Claude II met un terme à une seconde vague d'invasions en remportant la victoire lors de la bataille de Naissus, qui se déroula à proximité de Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie). Cette victoire vaut à l'empereur Claude II son nom de Claude le Gothique . Le 27 février 274, ou 272, le futur empereur Constantin naît à Naissus (= Niš, en Serbie), qui est certainement la capitale de la Dardinie Histoire de Dalmatie, Louis Comte de Voinovitch, Textor Verlag, 2008. . Il est le fils de l'empereur Constance Chlore et de sa première épouse Hélène et il va être connu dans l'histoire sous le nom de Constantin le Grand. Il dote sa ville natale d'édifices imposants et en fait un important centre économique, administratif et militaire [http://www.ni.rs/city-of-nis-through-centuries.html City of Niš through Centuries] . L'empereur s'y fait construire un palais dans lequel il séjourne à de nombreuses reprises. Après la mort de Constantin, ses fils Constance II et Constant séjournent à Naissus, en 340. L'empereur Julien renforce le système de fortifications de Naissus. Constance III, le mari de Galla Placidia, proclamé empereur en 421, naît également à Naissus. Dans les premières décennies sous l'ère byzantine (jusqu'en 461), Illyrie subit les ravages de raids effectués par des Wisigoths, les Huns, et les Ostrogoths. Procope de Césarée cite au VI siècles 69 forteresses byzantines en Dardanie. Au VI siècle, la région après les défaites de l'empereur Maurice contre les Slaves est prise. Les Illyriens sont christianisés très tôt, comme les Grecs, dès les premiers siècles. Cependant les habitants près de la côte romanisés sont devenus différents de ceux qui résident dans les montagnes et les vallées, qui conservent leur langue illyrienne. L'arrivée des colons slaves va faire de ces peuples des mélanges historiques de peuples encore plus différents. LES SERBES . L’arrivée des Serbes dans les Balkans . thumb|303px|Au VII s., les Croates et les Serbes arrivent sur les côtes dalmatiennes.Peu de temps après ces envahisseurs barbares ravagent les Balkans, les Slaves arrivent au Kosovo. Ils sont les alliés des Huns, comme les Germains, mais à la mort d'Attila, en 453, ils quittent l'alliance Histoire Du Peuple Serbe, Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . Au V siècle, soumis aux Avars, ils commencent à s'installer sur la rive du Danube et fond des raids dans tous les Balkans. De nombreux écrits gréco-romains ainsi que de nombreuses traces historiques attestent de la présence serbe dans la région englobant le Kosovo et la Métochie au VI siècle. Installés dans les Balkans ils deviennent plus libres vis à vis des Avars Histoire Du Peuple Serbe, Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . Du temps du règne de Justinien Ier (527-565) arrivent plus de 100.000 Serbes. Entre les VI et VIII siècles les Slaves s'installent dans tous les territoires illyriens et assimilent les Dardiniens. Les Sklavinies, alliances tribus slaves, alliées aux Avars, vont être le fléau de l’Empire byzantin. Les anciennes provinces romaines sont dévastées. Bien entendu, la province de Dardanie, dont fait partie l’actuel Kosovo, n’y échappe pas. Mais, en 626, Avars et Serbes ne peuvent Constantinople Histoire Du Peuple Serbe, Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . thumb|Motif serbe du IXe s..En 814, Višeslav unifie les terres serbes un court moment. Sa Serbie est plus grande que la future grande Serbie de Stefan Uroš IV Dušan. Dès la création formelle de l'Etat serbe médiéval, à partir du IX siècle, le Kosovo et la Métochie en font non seulement des provinces de la Serbie, mais se situent au cœur de cet Etat. En 822, l'ensemble de la Dalmatie est aux Slaves et les Byzantins ne possèdent plus que quelques ports. A la même époque le nom de Serbes des Balkans apparaît pour la première fois dans les Annales du royaume franc. Le chef de la Croatie pannonique, après l'échec de sa rébellion contre les Francs se réfugie dans le royaume de Serbie Histoire Du Peuple Serbe, Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . Dès la création formelle de l'Etat serbe médiéval, à partir du siècle, le Kosovo et la Métochie en font non seulement partie, mis se situent au cœur de cet Etat. C'est à cette époque que les Serbes, fraîchement christianisés, construisent de nombreuses églises et monastères qui constituent de nos jours (pour ceux qui n'ont pas été détruits) des joyaux historiques inscrits au patrimoine mondial de l'humanité. Entre 927 et 950, Caslav Klonimirovic unifie les terres serbes : Raska (partie continentale de la Serbie, Kosovo inclu), Dioclée (actuellement l'Albanie du nord et le Monténégro) Travounie (Dalmatie), Hum (Herzégovine), et la Bosnie centrale Repères géographiques du Kosovo et de la Métochie . Parler d'Albanais à cette époque n'a aucun sens. On voit apparaître le terme Albanais, en 1081, dans un écrit d'un empereur byzantin. Ces Albanais sont des chrétiens qui vont d'ailleurs résister aux musulmans sous les ordres de Skanderberg. Les historiens byzantins décrivent les Serbes comme le peuple autochtone de la région devenu le Kosovo actuel. Anne Comnène (1083-1153), fille de l'Empereur de Byzance Alexis Ier, écrit aussi que la limite entre terres serbes et illyriennes se situe au niveau de la rivière Drim, rivière située dans l'Albanie actuelle. Du XI au XIV siècle : le Kosovo fait partie de l'Empire serbe. À la fin du XI siècle, Vukan, le župan de Rascie conquiert la majeure partie de l’actuel Kosovo, n’échouant que devant Lipljan. Les Byzantins reconquiert à sa mort une partie des territoires perdus. Mais, à la fin du XIi siècle, la dynastie serbe des Nemanjić parvient à unir les terres serbes du sud à la Serbie. Ils décident alors de faire du Kosovo le cœur du royaume de Serbie. Ak2.jpg|Basile et Serbes. Délégation des Croates et des Serbes à l'empereur byzantin Basile (867-886) Historiarum Ioannis Synopsis Scylitzae. Édition princeps. Rec. Ioannes Thurn, dans: Corpus Fontium Historiae Byzantinae Berolinensis, Série 5, 1973. . La christianisation . Dès la fin de IX siècle les Serbes sont christianisés, ce qui est notable par l'apparition des premiers noms de saints parmi es noms serbes. Le Kosovo fait partie de la Serbie au moyen-âge, période durant laquelle de nombreux monastères importants, dont certains sont maintenant des sites du patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, sont construits. Les monastères de Gracanica et de Bogorodica Ljeviska, le patriarcat de Pec, Visoki Decani sont fort anciens et parfois construits à la place d'églises des premiers temps du christianisme. thumb|left|201px|Monastère de Gracanica.Le monastère de Gracanica est construit, en 1321, par le roi Milutin, et, représente sa dernière fondation de bienfaisance. Il est construit sur les fondements de l'ancienne église de la sainte Vierge, qui est bâtie à l'endroit de l'ancienne basilique byzantine, datant du VI siècle. Deux icônes datent de la moitié du XVI siècle et c'est le métropolite Nikanor, qui les commande. Les portes royales sont le cadeau du métropolite Dionisije, en 1564. La croix avec le crucifix est faite en 1620 grâce à l'engagement du patriarche Pajsije. Cela démontre que le Kosovo est en partie chrétien et que le monastère peut prospérer malgré l'occupation ottomane. En 1999, Gracanica est à plusieurs reprises bombardées par les Albanais, et, subit des dégâts. Le monastère est depuis toujours le centre national et spirituel du peuple serbe. thumb|left|201px|Bogorodica LjeviskaBogorodica Ljeviska : L'église de la Très Sainte Theotokos est situé dans la vieille ville de Prizren. Restes des vieilles églises sont sous les fondations de l'église actuelle. La plus ancienne est une basilique à trois nefs avec trois absides et deux alter vestibules. Ce bâtiment avait les caractéristiques de l'architecture byzantine provinciale. Il est supposé que l'évêché mentionné dans une charte par les Byzantins empereur Basile II en 1018, était située dans cette église (monastère). L'église d'origine a été détruit à la fin du XII siècle, quand Stefan Nemanja occupé Prizren. Comme Stefan le Premier Couronné avait annexé ce domaine à l'Etat serbe en 1214, l'ancien évêché de Prizren a été incluse dans les territoires de l'église serbe quand il a gagné son indépendance en 1219. C'est alors que la vieille église a été partiellement restauré, et les murs étaient décorés avec des peintures avec des inscriptions en vieux slave. L'église de la Très Sainte Theotokos a été entièrement reconstruit par l'ordre du roi Milutin en 1306-1307. Deux couches de fresques sont conservées dans l'église, mais ils ont été gravement endommagés, lorsque l'église est transformée en mosquée. Après la guerre du Kosovo (1998-1999), la cathédrale reste bloqué sous la protection des troupes allemandes. Les Albanais du Kosovo ne peuvent détruire la cathédrale médiévale avec des explosifs, grâce aux troupes étrangères. thumb|left|200px|Patriarcat de Pec.Le patriarcat de Pec est un monastère orthodoxe serbe, situé à l’entrée des gorges de la Rugova, près de Peć, dans la province autonome du Kosovo. Formé d’un ensemble d’églises, il est le centre spirituel de l’Église orthodoxe serbe et sert de mausolée à un grand nombre d’archevêques et de patriarches. L'église des Saints-Apôtres est la plus ancienne des églises du Patriarcat, construite vers 1220. Les magnifiques fresques qui ornent les murs des églises sont peintes entre 1250 et 1650. La restauration du patriarcat serbe orthodoxe de Peć, fondé en 1346 et laissé sans titulaire dès avant même la chute du dernier État serbe, le despotat de Brankovic issu des débris de l'éphémère empire de Dusan. Cette restauration est l'œuvre d'autres personnalités croates au service de la Sublime Porte, le grand-vizir Rustem Pacha Opukovic et, surtout, le troisième vizir Mehmed Pacha Sokolovic, dont le frère, Makarije, occupe le premier le siège patriarcal. Mehmed II et la plupart des sultans protègent la foi orthodoxe''Les Ottomans et le patriarcat de Peć'', Thierry Mudry, Guerre de religions dans les Balkans, Paris, Ellipses, 2005.. Par contre, de nos jours, le monastère Gračanica, deux autres monastères serbes au Kosovo-Metohija, le Patriarcat de Peć et Devič sont également privés d’électricité. thumb|left|201px|Visoki Dečani.Le monastère orthodoxe serbe de Visoki Dečani orthodoxe serbe situé dans la province autonome du Kosovo, à 12 km au sud de la ville de Peć. La construction du monastère a lieu de 1327 à 1335. Les fondateurs de cet édifice imposant sont les rois Stefan Decanski et son fils, l'empereur Dusan. Dans le cadre du monastère se trouvait aussi un hôpital pour les moines. Sa cathédrale est la plus grande église médiévale des Balkans et elle conserve un important ensemble de fresques byzantines. En 2004, le monastère de Visoki Dečani, en 2006, est placé sur la liste du patrimoine mondial en péril. Il est en effet menacé par les ultra-nationalistes albanais kosovars qui, depuis juin 1999, pillent, incendient, profanent ou vandalisent les lieux de culte chrétiens (plus de 150 cas graves). Le peuple . thumb|300px|Carte de l'Empire serbe (source Boban Markovic).Les Serbes s'installent dans les vallées et les plaines. Les autochtones romanisés ont surnommés Valaques par les Slaves. Mais les Valaques sont au cours des siècles slavisés. Le valaque devient le surnom du berger. Même les villes peuplées de descendants de Romains et de Grecs deviennent serbes. Contrairement à une partie de l'Albanie actuelle le Kosovo est peuplé de Serbes chrétiens Histoire Du Peuple Serbe, Dušan T. Bataković, Ljubomir Mihailović, L'AGE D'HOMME, 2005. . Au XII siècle, pour la première fois apparaît le terme de Kosovo-Metohija, pour désigner la région actuelle de la province du Kosovo. Les Serbes annexent sans résistance à leur tour le nord et l'est de l'Albanie vers la fin du XII siècle, et l'incluent dans un éphémère empire au XIV siècle. Belgrade ne fait pas partie de cet empire, mais le Kosovo en est le cœur. Entre les XIII siècle et XIV siècle, les historiens parlent d'un âge d'or des Serbes. L'illustre dynastie des Némanides fait qu'en parlant du Kosovo, les Serbes disent notre terre sacrée. Le plus connu de ces princes, Dusan le Grand (1331-1355) règne sur un Empire bordé par trois mers Ex-Yougoslavie: une Europe du Sud-Est en reconstruction, Le Forum - IRTS de Lorraine, Dominique Lepage, Muhamedin Kullashi, L'Harmattan, 2002. . Mais à la fin du XIV siècle une nouvelle menace apparaît : les Turcs ottomans, qui commencent à conquérir les Balkans. Très incompétent, Stefan Uroš laisse son Empire se fragmenter en un conglomérat de principautés, dont certains ne reconnaissent même pas nominalement son autorité. Stefan Uroš V meurt sans enfant, le 4 décembre 1371. Avant son décès, une grande partie de la noblesse serbe est serbe ont été tués par les Turcs ottomans lors de la bataille de la Maritsa . Après la défaite de la Maritsa (1371) qui voit disparaître le royaume serbe de Macédoine, l'avantage n'est plus du côté des seigneurs serbes. Les Serbes ne déclenchent plus de guerre contre l'Empire ottoman. Comme un boxeur affaibli ils ne font que se défendre. Les plus importantes traces historiques et culturelles de cette période sont les ruines des villes médiévales de Novo Brdo, Zvecan et Dusanov Grad. thumb|200px|La forteresse de Novo Brdo (1350).Novaberd, Novus Mons ou Novamonte en latin et Nyeuberghe en saxon devient Novo Brdo dès 1326. Le célèbre écrivain bulgare médiéval Vladislav le Grammairien y est né vers 1415. Novo Brdo est une ville à l'époque, avec un énorme médiévale forteresse. Dans la paroi extérieure de la forteresse une grande croix est visible, dans les pierres de construction. Le château remonte à l'époque des Serbes. La population croît, car il y a des mines de minerais de fer, de plomb, d'or et d'argent. Ses habitants affirment que Novo Brdo est la mère de toutes les villes connues''Gerhard Herm : ''Les Balkans. La poudrière de l'Europe. Econ Verlag GmbH, Düsseldorf / Vienne / New York / Moscou, 1993.. Novo Brdo est la dernière ville serbe à rester debout pendant la première invasion ottomane. En 1439 la capitale, Smederevo, est tombée et la Serbie résiste jusqu'à ce que finalement Novo Brdo capitule en 1441. Novo Brdo est cependant restitué par traité aux Serbes, en 1443. La forteresse subit un siège de quarante jours par les musulmans. Elle capitule le 1er juin 1455. Les Ottomans obligent quelque 300 garçons à devenir janissaires. Tous les Serbes occupant des responsabilités sont exécutés. 700 jeunes femmes et filles serbes et les filles deviennent des épouses des commandants ottomans. thumb|199px|Ruines de Dušanovgrad.Dušanov grad (= forteresse de Dušan) est la capitale de l'empire serbe. La forteresse médiévale est construite sur une colline au-dessus de la Bistrica. Prizren se développe sur les fondations de l'ancienne ville romaine de Theranda et prend sa forme médiévale entre le VI vie siècle et le IX siècle. La ville est mentionnée pour la première fois sous son nom actuel en 1019 à l'époque de l'empereur byzantin Basile II (976-1025) sous la forme de Prizdrijana. Cette forteresse est agrandie du temps de Dusan. Les Ottomans vont en modifier l'aspect pendant 450 ans. La forteresse et les ruines de la vieille ville ne sont pas protégées. Donc les nouvelles constructions ne permettent plus de comprendre le rôle militaire, administratif et commercial de la ville du temps de l'empire serbe. thumb|206px|Ruines de forteresse de Zvecan.Zvecan est une ville médiévale, situé de l'Ibar à Mitrovica. Les ruines de la forteresse se dressent sur une colline rocheuse et sa position domine la vallée où elle recoupe dans le temps d'importantes routes caravanières. On ne sait pas quand elle est construite. Elle est pour la première fois mentionnée lors des combats sur la frontière qui mènent les Serbes du Kosovo contre les Byzantins, en 1091 et 1094. Il existe des archives dans lesquelles Stefan Nemanja, après avoir vaincu les Byzantins en 1170, ordonne que l'église de St. George de Zvecan continue à prier pour une issue heureuse de la guerre. À la fin du XIV siècle, à Zvecan sont souvent couronnés les souverains serbes. A partir du milieu du XV siècle, il y a parfois une garnison turque, jusqu'à ce qu'au XVIII siècle, la forteresse soit abandonnée. Sur la partie supérieure des ruines, dans la ville haute, se trouvent les vestiges de l'église de St. Georges, les réservoirs et les tours octogonales principales. Les remparts de cette partie des fortifications sont renforcés par des tours massives. Sur le territoire de la commune se trouvent d'autres édifices classés, comme le monastère orthodoxe de Banjska, construit entre 1312 et 1316, par le roi serbe Stefan Milutin, ou celui de Sokolica, construit à la fin du XIV siècle ou au début du XV siècle. LA BATAILLE DE KOSOVO POLJE (1389) . Contexte . thumb|right|401px L’empereur serbe, Stefan Uroš V (1355-1371), est mort sans enfant, le 4 Décembre 1371. La noblesse serbe a été décimé lors de la bataille de Maritsa. Le prince Lazar Hrebeljanovic, conscient de la menace ottomane prépare une campagne contre les Ottomans. Après la défaite des Ottomans à Pločnik (1386) et Bileća (1388), leur chef, Murad, va au printemps de 1389 à Ihtiman . A partir de là, le parti voyagé à travers Velbužd ( Kyustendil ) et Kratovo (aujourd'hui Macédoine ). Bien plus longue que l'autre route par le biais de Sofia et de la vallée de Nišava , cet itinéraire conduit le parti ottoman pour le Kosovo , l'un des carrefours les plus importants dans les Balkans . Du Kosovo, le parti de Murad pourrait attaquer les terres de deux Lazar, de la Serbie ou de Vuk Branković . Ayant séjourné dans Kratovo pendant un certain temps, Mourad et ses troupes ont défilé dans Kumanovo , Preševo et Gnjilane à Pristina , où il est arrivé le 14 Juin. [ 2 ] Bien qu'il y ait moins d'informations sur les préparatifs Lazar, il a rassemblé ses troupes près de Niš , sur la rive droite de la Morava du Sud River. Son parti devrait y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Mourad avait déménagé à Velbužd, après quoi il s'est déplacé à travers Prokuplje au Kosovo. Ce fut le meilleur endroit Lazar pourrait choisir comme champ de bataille, car il lui a donné le contrôle de toutes les routes qui Murad pourrait prendre. Le 28 juin 1389, le prince Lazar Hrebeljanovic et ses alliés affrontent les troupes du sultan ottoman Murâd 1er au lieu-dit du Kosovo Polje (= la plaine des merles). Les deux chefs périssent mais les Turcs sortent victorieux de la bataille Ex-Yougoslavie: une Europe du Sud-Est en reconstruction, Le Forum - IRTS de Lorraine, Dominique Lepage, Muhamedin Kullashi, L'Harmattan, 2002. . Après la bataille du Kosovo (1389), les Balkans sont tombés sous l'Empire ottoman pour cinq siècles De la question albanaise au Kosovo : actes d'un colloque, Bruxelles, 20 mai 1999, Interventions (Bruxelles), Jean-Michel De Waele, Kolë Gjeloshaj, Editions Complexe, 1999. . L'INVASION TURQUE . L'invasion turque de la fin du xive siècle fut contrée par Skanderbeg, le héros national albanais, entre 1443 et 1478, avec l'aide des villes italiennes chrétiennes et du Vatican. Mais finalement l'Empire ottoman finit par s'imposer durablement en 1478, douze ans après la mort du prince albanais. À l'occasion de l'occupation ottomane, le pays connut une importante vague d'émigration en direction de l'Italie, de la Grèce et de l'Égypte. Le peuple albanais était soumis à un "impôt sur le sang" ; les familles de plus de sept membres étaient contraintes de faire don d'un de leurs enfants au Sultan. Ainsi, les enfants chrétiens des familles albanaises dominantes furent souvent convertis à l'islam, puis éduqués en Turquie. Certains devinrent de redoutables guerriers dans la garde d'élite du sultan, les janissaires. D'autres jouèrent un rôle non négligeable dans les milieux dirigeants. L'occupation ottomane . Sous la domination turque, leurs descendants, les Albanais, sont pourtant les moins réfractaires à l'islamisation (deux sur trois environ se font musulmans) Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. . En KD, les premiers Rroms sont mentionnés à Prizren dès 1348 dans un acte du tsarplus tard en 1522, un recensement ottoman fait état de 300 familles élargies de Rroms (86 à Vushtrri/Vucitrn, 87 à Prishtina, 50 à Novo Brdo, 38 à Pejë/Peé et 39 à Prizren - Vukanovié 1983 :56), soit 3.000 à 5.000 personnes pour toute la région, population qui avait décuplé à l'aube du xxe siècle et qui dépassait les 100.000 personnes avant les événements de1999. d'un point de vue culturel, la distinction entre traditions orthodoxe et musulmane est assez théorique chez les Rroms. Un bon nombre de ces Rroms ne se désignent pas par un nom devèra, maissimplement comme Rroma et accessoirement par un nom de ville, ou même de quartier.13 Parmi ces Rroms également, nombreux sont ceux qui se désignent simplement a:mrreRroma ou bien utilisent le terme générique local de gabel "tsiganes".Le Serbe est généralement appelé das "chrétien" ou ga3o "non-Rrom"i ugàno, rrotvenant du serbe 5uga "gale", et utilisé en raison du fez blanc (qeleshe) porté par lesAlbanais; les mots rromani gera/a "galeux" et parne-stadikenqo "à chapeau blanc" sontaussi usités. L'éveil tardif de la conscience nationale chez les les Albanais est la conséquence de leur division religieuse. Cela leur fut fatal lors deu démembrement de l'Empire ottoman en 1913. Le Kosovo, haut lieu de la lutte pour l'indépendance de l'Albanie, fut alors attribué à la Serbie. Les Albanais musulmans étaient souvent considérés comme des " Turcs "; les chrétiens de rite orthodoxe grec, comme des "Grecs "; quant aux catholiques, dans la région de Shkoder, il était tentant de voir en eux des " Latins ", voire des "Serbes albanisés" Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. . L'histoire des Albanais ay XXe siècle fut particulièrement douloureuse: négation de leurs droits nationaux sur la moitié des territoires albanophones avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, installation de régimes de terreur dans l'Albanie d'Enver Hoxha, comme dans la Yougoslavie de Tito, dès la fin de la guerre. Ils furent victimes d'un nouveau malheur après l'effondrement du communisme : les exactions du regimes " rouge-brun " de Milosevic qui ne furent arrêtées que par l'intervention militaire de l'OTAN en 1999 Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. . Les Albanais ont aujourd'hui l'espoir d'être réunis, comme les autres peuples balkaniques, au sein de l'Union européenne. Cela passe par l’indépendance du Kosovo qui devrait être reconnue dans le courant de l'année 2006 Serge Métais, Histoire des Albanais, des Illyriens à l’indépendance du Kosovo, Fayard, 2006. . SERBES, PUIS YOUGOSLAVES . Dans une lettre au délégué britannique au congrès de Berlin, Lord Beaconsfield, la Ligue du Kosovo déclare: De même que nous ne sommes pas et ne veulent pas être considérés comme des Turcs, donc nous nous opposerons de toutes nos quiconque puissance qui voudrait faire de nous des Slaves ou les Autrichiens ou les Grecs. Nous voulons être les Albanais Hd du Kosovo, tome 44 de dictionnaires historiques européennes, Robert Elsie, Scarecrow Press, 2004. . Les autorités serbes sont farouchement opposé à tout progrès dans l'éducation et la culture pour la population albanaise, et, comme en Albanie, les intellectuels constituent la plus grande menace pour le pouvoir. Malheureusement, cette première génération d'écrivains, qui auraient jeté les bases d'une prose Kosovo, est anéantie politiquement avant de pouvoir donner naissance à une nouvelle culture écrite Hd du Kosovo, tome 44 de dictionnaires historiques européennes, Robert Elsie, Scarecrow Press, 2004. . LA FIN DU KOSOVO . Les Albanais se multiplient, afin de conquérir du territoire et d'écraser les Serbes.‎ La situation économique et sociale tragique des citoyens kosovars, aux prises avec l'héritage catastrophique du plus long régime stalinien d'Europe, n'intéressent personne. Mais à partir de juillet 1990, en quelques mois sont licenciés 90 % des Albanais de tous les secteurs de la vie sociale et économique : l'enseignement, la santé, les média, la culture, l'économie. Durant l'année 1991, 450 000 élèves, étudiants et enseignants albanais sont exclus du système scolaire et brutalement expulsés par la police des bâtiments scolaires De la question albanaise au Kosovo : actes d'un colloque, Bruxelles, 20 mai 1999, Interventions (Bruxelles), Jean-Michel De Waele, Kolë Gjeloshaj, Editions Complexe, 1999. . la plupart des livres écrits sur le Kosovo se concentrent sur la guerre de 1998-1999. Les idéologues du mouvement nationaliste, qui devient dominant au détriment des tendances vers la démocratisation, s'attachent à aider le peuple à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la trahison, alléguant que le peuple serbe, tout en ayant le plus gros du mérite pour la fondation des deux Yougoslavies, s'est trouvé politiquement et culturellement désintégré, soumis aux stratégies et complots anti-serbes. Les départs forcés de la population serbe du Kosovo sont favorisés par les autorités officielles de la région autonome du Kosovo Kossovo, 1389-1989: bataille pour les droits de l'âme, Anne Yélen, L'AGE D'HOMME, 1989. . C'est à partir du thème du Kosovo que prend forme le mouvement nationaliste serbe. C'est lui qui inspire le processus du redressement du peuple, son entrée dans l'histoire afin de réparer les injustices historiques et la trahison. Les meetings, avec une riche iconographie nationaliste et religieuse, deviennent quotidien et principal médium politique. L'indignation des masses est mise au service du démantèlement des institutions fédérales De la question albanaise au Kosovo : actes d'un colloque, Bruxelles, 20 mai 1999, Interventions (Bruxelles), Jean-Michel De Waele, Kolë Gjeloshaj, Editions Complexe, 1999. . RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire du Kosovo Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire de la Yougoslavie pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale